


5 Million Galleons

by Sexidebater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: Submission for the "STRICTLY DRAMIONE - VALENTINE’S FEST 2021"Prompt chosen: "I am way too sober for this."Pansy has roped Hermione into a charity auction where a Valentines Date with Hermione is the prize to the highest bidder. What does Hermione's V-Day look like when Draco drops 5 million galleons for her hand in date?Absolute fluff that will leave you wanting more!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	5 Million Galleons

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh I just love festivals without pressure on them!  
> Without much further ado, the FLUFFIEST FLUFF TO EVER FLUFF FROM MY DEMENTED AND TWISTED MIND!  
> The admins required HEA, so that's what you're getting! With a fun cliff hanger that'll make you low-key hate me! (Maybe high-key, IDK your life)  
> Enjoy!

As much as Pansy sometimes annoyed Hermione, Hermione had to give it to her. The woman knew how to throw a ball.

While not technically a ministry function, Hermione still had to show face seeing how it was a charity ball for St. Mungos. Plus, she had been roped into helping Pansy plan the event.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy had a complete change of heart. She renounced her pureblood ideology, began hosting charity functions, giving away large swatches of her wealth, and then decided that she needed a new best friend.

That friend was to be, none other than, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione still wasn’t sure if Pansy was just trying to redeem herself or if she actually had a change of heart. Either way, the bullying stopped and Pansy was now Hermione’s second best friend. After all, nobody could ever replace Ginny.

A month before the ball, Pansy had gotten a bug up her butt to plan a party for Valentine’s Day. Not for the charity she would raise, no, mind you. It was so she could auction Hermione off to the highest bidder, and hopefully, finally find Hermione someone to date.

Hermione thought that Pansy was meddling in affairs she shouldn’t concern herself with, yet Hermione decided to humor because the funds were specifically earmarked for the psychology ward of St. Mungos. Hermione had been pushing for incorporating Muggle technologies into Wizarding medicine to help heal wizarding minds. Pansy agreed to earmark the funds for that program IF Hermione agreed to participate in the “Singles” auction.

Oh, what Hermione did for the greater good.

So Hermione embarked on planning a huge Valentine’s Ball in a little over a month. The amount of work that went into planning a party was ridiculous. Hermione had meetings with Pansy almost daily, sometimes more than one time a day, on top of her ministry job in the Department of Magical Artefacts. 

Yet as Hermione stood at the top of the grand staircase, waiting to be introduced with the six other women who had volunteered to be “auctioned” off, she felt a sense of accomplishment. 

She had yet to see the full effect of the ballroom, knowing that Pansy’s ballroom was ornate, and she had seen it only a few hours before, she had yet to see all the dazzling crystal chandeliers glittering in the light. To see the thousands of floating candles up in the ceiling. She knew she was in for something spectacular.

Pansy had forbidden her from seeing everything in its full effect. Instead, Pansy forced Hermione to retreat into a guest bedroom and get ready with the help of a house elf. Pansy thankfully paid her house elves a fair wage and gave them days off. Without Hermione even prodding, it was one of the first things Pansy did as part of her redemption and she blazed a path.

Ginny had helped Hermione pick out her dress. 

It had been stunning on the mannequin at the small boutique they went to in Paris, and it was even more stunning as it hugged Hermione’s petite frame.

An elegant, off the shoulder bright red ballgown, with crystals on the corset bodice. Layers of tulle and fabric spread out from Hermione’s waist, making it a masterpiece. It accented her hips, and the corset did wonders for her bosom. It was a dress to die for; and while the rest of the women in the “auction” were gorgeous, Hermione outshined them.

Although you couldn’t see them, Hermione’s shoes were also to die for; Pansy had insisted on contributing to her outfit and took her shoe shopping in Italy where they found a beautiful pair of clear, crystal stilettos. 

Hermione had initially been unable to even stumble in the six inch heels, but with much practice, and Pansy turning into a drill sergeant, Hermione mastered walking in two days and dancing in five. Heck, Hermione could probably sprint in the heels if she so chose.

Her hair was pulled up into an elegant updo, smoothed out with many potions. Hermione felt like she had prepared for the Yule Ball again with all the potions in her bushy mane.

Her reasoning was: the more put together meant the more money for St. Mungos. She could go for a higher bid. And the fact that she was the most “Eligible Bachelorette” in England as claimed by “The Daily Prophet Gossip Column” was also a selling point.

Hermione heard the noises of people gathering around the base of the staircase. The introduction of the “Auctionies” was about to begin. 

She heard Pansy project her voice. Pansy thanked everyone for attending and then gave her introduction to the introductions.

“I would first like to thank everyone for coming to my humble abode and donating to the St. Mungos Psychiatric Ward. All funds raised tonight are going to developing new techniques to deal with magical malidities of the mind. Thank you for helping us pioneer this new to us form of medicine! As we all know, Valentine’s Day is only a few days away, and some of you do not have dates tonight! Tsk tsk! Well! I am here to help you with that; tonight, I present to you, seven lovely witches who are prepared to accompany you on a romantic Valentine’s Day Date. Each woman’s “hand in date” will go to the highest bidder. I will introduce them one by one in a few minutes, and then they will come out and mingle with all of you wonderful people so that you may meet them and decide who you wish to bid on! Without further ado, I introduce to you, our Wonderful Witches!” Pansy projected.

Hermione rolled her eyes, yet had a small smile playing on her lips. Pansy was one for theatrics.

One by one, each witch was introduced to the crowd, a small biography read off as they descended the grand staircase.

Hermione was the last to go, as Pansy fully expected her to have the highest bid, and Pansy wanted to build up the anticipation.

“And finally, last but certainly not least,” Pansy started Hermione’s introduction, “She is the brains of the infamous Golden Trio, one of the saviours of the wizarding world. The brightest witch of her age. Head official in the Department of Magical Artefacts, she came from the bottom and is now at the top: Hermione Granger!”

Hermione descended the staircase slowly, her hand tracing the banister. She stopped midway, gave a small wave and scanned the large crowd of about two-hundred for familiar faces.

Her eyes locked with another set of eyes. A quicksilver set of eyes. 

Draco Malfoy.

Her arch nemesis turned very complicated flirtation partner.

They worked together at the Department of Magical Artefacts, equal in their positions, and it was incredibly tense between them. Not in a bad way per say, but in a sexual way. At least, on Hermione’s end.

All she wished to do was shag him, and shag him hard. It was undoubtably because she had over a decade of repressed rage towards him, and why not channel it into hot hate sex?

He constantly flirted with her, yet he never asked her out, and while Hermione was a progressive woman, she absolutely refused to chase after a man. Draco would do the chasing or get nothing.

Yet the flirting never stopped, and often, Hermione found herself flirting back, always hoping that he would just grab her, push her against a wall, and slam his lips against hers.

It never happened, but a girl could dream.

The department was predominantly male dominated, so Hermione wasn’t sure if she was special or if Draco flirted with almost every woman he encountered. She had basically no colleagues to compare herself to, and she and Draco didn’t interact outside of work. Hermione liked to think she was special, but she doubted it.

Hermione laughed inwardly and continued her descent down the stairs, taking her place in the line up of the other witches. 

“Well, now that you have been officially introduced to our lovely witches, please, mingle and enjoy the party!” Pansy chirped before removing her wand from her neck and turning towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled as Pansy ran up to her squealing in a high girlish pitch.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Pansy said, grabbing Hermione’s hand and practically dragging her through the archway and into the ballroom.

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she entered the ballroom.

It was amazing. The ambiance was perfect, with the low glow of the floating candles causing the chandeliers to sparkle, better than she could have ever imagined. 

Circular tables surrounded a large dance floor. Red and white roses were the centerpiece of every table, and large vases of unusually large roses decorated the ballroom. 

It screamed romance without being overwhelming.

Hermione looked at Pansy and beamed, “We outdid ourselves Pans.”

Pansy squealed and hugged Hermione tightly.

Pansy released Hermione and shooed her off, “Go, go enjoy yourself, mingle a bit, and convince these people to drop thousands of galleons on a date with you!”

Hermione giggled as Pansy disappeared into the crowd. Hermione smiled as she scanned the crowd and soon found the bright, fiery red hair that belonged to the Weasley clan.

Hermione decided to start with people that she knew, and made her way over to the Weasleys.

Ginny was the first to spot Hermione.

“YOU LOOK AMAZING!” Ginny shrieked. 

Hermione squealed as her best friend grabbed her hands and they did a ridiculous jumping jig while giggling.

“By Merlin, you’re going to raise so much money tonight.” Ginny gushed. “You look absolutely radiant.”

“Thank you! You also look great! You’d make so much if we auctioned you off too!” Hermione teased.

Ginny waived her left hand in Hermione’s face, “Reminder! I’m engaged to the savior of the wizarding world.”

“AKA, your girlhood crush.” Hermione continued to tease.

Harry butted in then, clearing his throat and had a slight blush from the “girlhood crush” comment. “You clean up nice ‘Mione.”

Hermione laughed, “Thank’s Harry.”

Ron cleared his throat then, “You look amazing Hermione.”

Hermione grimaced, “Thank you.”

Things had been a tad awkward since they broke up almost immediately after the battle. Things just, fizzled. A passionate kiss in the Chamber wasn’t a strong base to a long term relationship. But they pushed through, not wanting to let their friendship falter.

Hermione made conversation for a few minutes with her friends until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Ginny choked on her wine, almost spitting it out when she made eye contact with the person cutting in.

Hermione turned and was met with those quicksilver eyes. 

Draco Malfoy gave her his infamous smirk.

“Granger,” he purred.

“Malfoy,” Hermione chirped.

Draco bowed and held out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking his hand in hers. 

Draco led her to the floor where couples were already dancing.

The orchestra began a waltz and Draco led Hermione across the floor, gliding between the couples.

Draco dipped her and Hermione laughed as he pulled her back to him. Their bodies were pressed close together, their faces mere inches apart…

When…

Someone cleared their throat.

“May I cut in?” a dark haired man asked as the waltz came to an end. 

As much as Hermione wanted to explore the possibilities with Draco, Hermione had to do her due diligence and mingle with other possible bidders.

Draco smirked at her and took her hand, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“Until next time Granger,” He said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione smiled widely as her next suitor swept her into his arms.

After every song, a new man came along to dance with Hermione. She danced with nobody twice. 

After about a full two hours of dancing, her feet were getting sore and she thankfully escaped the dance floor before someone else asked her.

She practically limped to the refreshment table where she was promptly given a glass of wine and a small plate full of horderves.

Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the ballroom, looking for a friendly face to sit with; and that’s when she spotted Draco sitting next to Blaise Zabini at their own table in the corner. Nobody else was sitting with them, and Hermione decided to join them.

She kept to the edge of the dance floor, borderline terrified that someone else would sweep her into their arms and ignore her refreshments.

She reached the table and smirked at the gentlemen before her.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked while biting her lower lip, eyes locked on Draco.

Blaise chuckled as Draco gave a slight nod.

“Well Miss Granger, were your ears ringing?” Blaise laughed.

Hermione sat her refreshments down and took a seat, “Whatever do you mean Zabini?”

Draco gave a deep chuckle, “Nothing terrible, we were just discussing you right as you arrived.”

“Oh really? Pray tell, what about me was being discussed?” Hermione asked playfully. Her eyes locked on Draco’s quicksilver ones as she took a small sip of her wine.

Draco gave her his infamous sexy smirk, “Why, we were talking about how radiant you look tonight. And I was wondering aloud to Blaise, how since I was the first to dance with you, how the rest of the blokes who lined up to spin you around the floor compared. Care to enlighten me on your thoughts of your other dance partners?”

Hermione had been in such a whirlwind that she hadn’t paid too terribly much attention to how well her multiple dance partners had fared. Yet now that she thought about it, Draco had been flawless and graceful. He truly outshined the rest.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, “Fine, you win as the best dance partner I’ve had, thus far that is, the night is still young.”

“Au contraire,” Blaise practically sang, “The bidding begins in thirty minutes. Now, pray tell. Have you truly danced with every suitor in the ballroom?”

Hermione shook her head as she stuffed a horderve in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, then spoke, “No, my feet are throbbing. Pansy insisted that I wear stilettos, something about making me seem taller than I actually am, and they’re six inches. I’ve been basically wearing them all week and my feet are throbbing after dancing at least two hours of my life away. I need a break.”

Draco and Blaise laughed at her lamenting. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well, Miss Granger, you must get back out there! You have to mingle so you can drive up your auction bids! If you woo all the men, they’ll pay top dollar for you!” Blaise teased.

Hermione smirked and looked at Blaise curiously, “Who are you bidding on Blaise?”

Blaise chuckled, “The first girl introduced. Gertrude Gelkins. I love me some leggy blondes.”

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Gertrude was a show stopper, that was for sure. Hermione actually was surprised that she wasn’t the “main course” of the auction.

Hermione turned towards Draco, “And you Malfoy?”

Draco smirked at her, “I’d rather not show my hand too soon. Now, go out there, and woo those men! Reminder! This is a charity ball! It’s all for charity!”

Hermione laughed but complied. She first gulped back the rest of her wine before leaving her glass and plate on the table. They vanished from sight as she stood up.

Peering over her shoulder at Draco, with the wine giving her some flirty courage, she winked at him. A small look of surprise encased Draco’s face, but he quickly recovered, returning to his almost constant facial expression: The Smirk.

Hermione returned to the dance floor where she was immediately met with a new man asking her to dance.

And that’s how she spent the remainder of her time before the auction began, being passed around all the suitors. She did her best to converse with them and “woo” them so they’d spend more money on her.

Yet as much as she wanted them to donate their fortunes to a good cause, she couldn’t help but want only one person to win her tonight.

And that person was staring at her with quicksilver eyes; all night, he watched her, jealousy written over his face.

Yet Hermione didn’t notice him watching. 

Pansy called the room to order a while later. She pressed the tip of her wand to her neck and called for attention.

“Witches and Wizards,” She chirped, “May I please have our lovely witches come up to the stage so we can get the bidding started?”

She led the room in applause as Hermione and the six other witches made their way up the stage steps and stood behind Pansy.

“I would like to present a founder of the Order of the Phoenix, a former Auror, a man with the secret talent of running auctions superbly, Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebot! He will auction off these fine witches for you to date tonight!” Pansy said with a smile with her wand back up against her neck.

Kingsley walked onto the stage and waved at the crowd.

There was applause and a few cheers, especially from Harry and crew.

Kingsley placed his wand against his neck and asked for Gertrude Gelkins to step up next to him.

Thusly, he began the bidding.

“I’ve got 1,000 galleons, 1,000 galleons,” Kingsley started at a rapid pace. 

A hand shot up.

“2,000 Galleons.”

Another hand.

And so it continued until Gertrude racked up 17,000 galleons as her final bid.

“17,000 galleons, going once, going twice… SOLD! TO BLAISE ZABINI!” 

A loud “WHOOP” came from the crowd, and Hermione smiled.

Blaise did like leggy blondes, and was ready to cough up loads of galleons for them.

And so the bids slowly went through, Kingsley building up the anticipation for each woman, and each woman receiving higher and higher amounts of galleons for their “hand in date.”

The witch before Hermione, Solana Silverton, managed to garner 75,000 galleons as her winning bid.

Hermione felt nervous as she stepped forward at Kingsley’s prompting. She swallowed hard. 

“Last but not least, the savior of our world, a witch who I consider a close, personal friend and confidant, Hermione Jean Granger.” Kingsley boomed.

Hermione gave a small wave to the crowd as they cheered and applauded.

“Now, let’s get this going and start the bidding off at 50,000 galleons. I have faith that Ms. Granger will go well over that. Okay, I have 50,000 galleons.”

A hand shot up.

Followed by another. And another. And another.

Hermione felt dizzy as the price grew and grew.

She blew past 75,000 galleons and was at 500,000 galleons in a matter of minutes. Kingsley could barely keep up with all the hands.

“5 million galleons.” A familiar voice shouted out.

Kingsley was taken aback and the room went pindrop quiet.

“I wish to end this now, so 5 million galleons. I will go up if anyone challenges me.” the voice called. 

“I’ve got 5.1 million galleons, 5.1 million. Any takers?”

There was silence.

“5 million galleons, going once, going twice. Sold. To Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione paled, her vision went black, and she passed out.

  
  


Minutes before

“I am way too sober for this” Draco mumbled to Blaise as Pansy stood on stage calling for order.

Hearing his proclamation, a large firewhiskey appeared in front of Draco on the table. Draco smirked, thanked the invisible house elf who must have heard, and took a large sip. The glass refilled itself.

Draco gave a small chuckle; Pansy was prepared. She wanted her guests drunk so they would open their pocket books.

Draco took another sip and looked over at Blaise.

“Well, let’s fucking do this bullshit.”

Blaise cheered, his cheer drowned out as the crowd cheered for Kingsley Shacklebolt.

They stood in the back of the crowd, Blaise lively during the first auction, he let out a loud “WHOOP” when he won Gertrude’s hand. 

Draco stayed silent and observed, holding his tongue as he sipped his drink.

All the women were desirable, sure. But he had eyes for only one of them. The last one.

And when the last woman was put up on the auction block, he stayed silent until he was ready.

“5 million galleons.” He called, raising his hand.

Draco was done.

He was ready to claim his prize.

His prize being, Hermione Granger.

The room was pindrop quiet.

“I wish to end this now, so 5 million galleons. I will go up if anyone challenges me.” Draco called. 

Kingsley ended the auction a few seconds later.

And then…

Hermione passed out.

  
  


A few minutes later

Hermione woke up to find her friends crowded around her, worried expressions on their faces.

She bared a grimace, realizing that she had fainted in front of over two hundred people.

“Sorry everybody, must’ve been too much wine and too little food.” She forced out.

Ron and Harry slowly helped her sit up as Ginny fanned her with a napkin.

Pansy was biting her nails as she looked down at her friend. This isn’t how Pansy wanted the night to end, she had to control the situation.

Ron and Harry slowly helped Hermione to her feet, and Hermione gave a small wave.

“Let’s hear it for the highest bid of the night folks!” Pansy suddenly boomed without her wand against her neck. She projected her voice to be louder than the crowd. “She just had a smidge too much wine, and the shocking generosity of my dear friend Mr. Draco Malfoy has left Hermione stunned! Let’s hear it for Hermione and Draco! Winning bidders, please see Kingsley in a few minutes by the table at the entrance to pay your agreed upon bid!”

Pansy led the room in a round of applause as Hermione was led off the stage to a chair, followed by the rest of the witches, who met their winning bidders.

Hermione took a seat and Harry and Ron were shooed off by Ginny and Pansy.

“Talk to me.” Pansy said, concern in her voice.

“I don’t know, I genuinely didn’t have too much wine, but I have barely eaten. And Draco, he just confuses me. He flirts with me all the time, has never made a move, and now, he just dropped 5 million galleons on me in an auction for a silly one time date?” Hermione rambled, staring into the distance.

Pansy looked pained. Hermione glanced at her then stared at her.

“What do you know?” Hermione asked.

“Wellllll, Draco HAS had a major crush on you since the minute he laid eyes on you. Yet his father had such a controlling aspect in his life that he never made a move. And now that he’s out from under his father’s control, he’s an adult, he’s working with you, he just doesn’t know how to approach you.” Pansy blurted out. “He’s basically socially stunted.”

“But he constantly flirts with me.”

“Yeah, because he doesn’t know how to properly express himself nor gain the courage to actually ask you out on a date!” Pansy replied slowly, trying to make Hermione understand. “Look, I’ve known him for years. I went to the Yule ball with him, and that night, he only had eyes for you. Sure, it stung at the time, but now, I get it. You’re Hermione Bloody Granger. The most amazing witch who has existed in centuries. He sees this; he is in awe of you; and of course, he is intimidated by you. Now, don’t freak out, but he’s coming over.”

Pansy peered beyond Hermione’s shoulder as Draco sauntered over to them.

“Hello ladies.” Draco hummed.

“Hello,” the girls chorused back.

“Pansy, I have paid my promised balance, it has left my account and is now safely tucked into the charity account.” Draco bragged.

“Good, good.” Pansy said, her eyes darting between Draco and Hermione.

“Now, for the woman of the night. Hermione, darling, how are you feeling?” Draco asked, his eyes roaming over Hermione.

Hermione blushed at the ‘darling’ comment. 

“I’m fine. Just, probably, low blood sugar. Mixed with the fact that you bid so much.”

“I wanted it to end. With me being the victor.” Draco deadpanned.

Hermione gave a forced laugh, “Really? Ginny, Pansy, may Draco and I have a moment?”

Ginny grabbed Pansy’s hand and nodded, “Take all the moments you need.”

Ginny dragged Pansy away, Pansy calling over her shoulder, “Good luck!”

Hermione and Draco both cringed.

“Why did you bid so much?”

“Because I wanted to win. And this charity is important to you. Wanted to impress you with my dedication to the mugglization of wizarding medicine.” Draco replied simply.

“You’ve never made a move.”

“Because I didn’t know how to do so appropriately. So I figured, I’d impress you by throwing my ridiculous weight around.”

Hermione sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She noted that she was still seated as Draco towered over her. She stood, and wobbled a bit. Draco steadied her by grabbing her arm.

“Don’t move too fast. Don’t push it.” He said, worry sketched on his face.

Hrermione gave a small smile, “I won’t say I’m impressed by you throwing around your weight, but I will say, I appreciate the sentiment. So, where are we going?”

Draco smiled, “Excellent question. I thought you ladies came with plans.”

Hermione laughed, “We come with options, not plans.”

The orchestra started back up at that moment, as couples were planning on dancing into the night. 

Blaise waltzed past them with Gertrude in his arms. 

Draco chuckled and he held out his hand to Hermione, “How about, we discuss those options with one more dance, then I’ll send your woozy self home and we can talk more tomorrow.”

Hermione giggled and nodded, “Sure.”

Draco took her hand and led her to the floor, where they assumed the waltz position, found the tempo of the music, and began dancing across the floor. Hermione felt like she was floating.

Draco had finally made his move.

“So,” Draco started, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Where shall we go for the most romantic day of the year?”  
“Well, I thought maybe a cafe, or dinner, or something cliche. I didn’t imagine that you would win the auction, so all my plans don’t seem to fit.” Hermione rambled.

“Why not, hear me out,” Draco said, his eyes wide, his face serious, “All of the cliches? A small cafe in the morning, a bistro for lunch, and finally, a romantic dinner, followed by a romantic walk in the park, and then, we’ll see where it goes. There are no-commitments, no promises, you only owe me one date, but I’m asking for basically three. Since I’m doing so, I’m mainly asking for you to humor me, while trying to work around our work schedule. What do you think?”

Hermione contemplated for a moment.

A voice inside her was wary, but there was a louder voice, screaming “DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!”

Hermione gave a small nod with a small smile at Draco. She peered up at him from under her eyelashes. Even in the heels, he still towered over her.

Draco let out a wide smile, “Perfect. I look forward to it then.”

The waltz ended and Draco led her off the floor, “Well, Ms. Granger, you best be getting home. Await my owl for the locations, I will see you on Monday for work. Alas, I must bid you adieu.” Draco purred, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

His lips lingered for a few seconds, before he brought her hand down and released it.

He gave her a smile and turned on his heel. Draco didn’t dare look back as he walked away, towards the location that Blaise was with his proverbial “winning.”

Hermione stared after him, perplexed and lost to the world until Pansy was neck to her, poking Hermione’s side, making her jump.

“Well?” Pansy beamed.

Hermione blushed, “Well, we have a full day ahead of us on Valentines Day, and I would be lying if I said I was dreading it. Quite the opposite actually, I’m extremely looking forward to it.”

Pansy squealed. “Wonderful!”

After a few minutes of gushing about how excited Pansy was for Hermione, Pansy escorted Hermione to coat check, finally realizing that Hermione was truly exhausted.

“Now, just take the Knight Bus home. Better to do that than apparate and splinch yourself.” Pansy lectured.

Hermione chuckled, “That’s the plan.”

Hermione waved at Pansy, noting that Harry and Co had left already, not saying goodbye first. Hermione wasn’t offended though, they were probably tired and didn’t want to butt in on Pansy and her’s conversation.

Hermione joined the group of witches and wizards standing at the pre-designated Knight Bus stop. A few of them smiled warmly at her, their eyes slightly glazed over.

Gertrude sprung on Hermione.

“OH MY GAWD! YOU RAISED SO MUCH MONEY!” She screeched as she engulfed Hermione in a tight hug.

Hermione laughed and hugged her back. “Thank you. You raised good money too. I mean, I was a fluke. Apparently Draco has been planning this for awhile, so there’s that.”

Gertrude released Hermione and looked at her, “Whatchu mean?”

“Draco has APPARENTLY had a crush on me for years, recently been a hopeless flirt, and finally made his move tonight by fulfilling my dreams of integrating muggle medicine with wizarding medicine.” Hermione blushed

“AWWWW THAT IS SO CUTE!” Gertrude screeched, jumping up and down with Hermione’s hands gripped in hers.

The movement was making Hermione slightly woozy, but she didn’t fail to notice that Gertrude was seamlessly jumping up and down in heels as tall, if not taller, than Hermione’s.

“Gertrude, you’re making me woozy.” Hermione choked out, trying not to faint again. She forced a smile, “It’s been a long night.”

Gertrude gave her a look of sympathy, “Of course!”

The Knight Bus arrived just then, and Gertrude helped Hermione onto the bus and into a seat on the bottom level.

Thankfully, London, where Hermione lived, was the first stop of the night. And Hermione’s flat was stop number three. So she didn’t have to force small talk with Gertrude for long.

She bid everyone on the bus farewell and stumbled off the bus, up her flat’s stairs, and into her door, where she was greeted by a “mreow” from Crookshanks.

Hermione sent him to live with very distant family in France. Like, her third cousin twice removed. Hermione had done genealogy research throughout her family, and found extremely extended family that also had a muggleborn in their family.

When she explained the situation, they gladly took in her cat, under the promise that they would get closer when the war was over.

Hermione had held herself that promise, and while she didn’t have her parents in her life, she still had some family. It wasn’t the same, but she made do.

Hermione suddenly realized she had no one to unzip her dress. A house elf had helped her zip it up, and there was no way she could reach around her back.

She groaned, and flooed her head to Ginny’s fireplace, where she found the livingroom to be dark.

Hermione removed her head, dusted the ashes out of her hair, and resigned herself to sleeping in her ballgown, which she did.

  
  


Sunday dashed by, with the first thing Hermione doing was having Ginny come over and unzip her dress. 

“Should’ve gone home with Draco.” Ginny joked, “He would have gladly unzipped you.”

Hermione blushed.

They went and got coffee once Hermione was dressed in normal clothes, and discussed what was to happen on the Valentine’s Day marathon date.

Afterwards, Hermione went over to Pansy’s to assist in cleaning up.

Pansy was dressed in muggle clothes, an absolute rarity. Pansy, although she loved muggle sweatpants, rarely wore them. Today was an exception.

Pansy squealed up seeing Hermione, and Hermione talked while they cleaned.

The day flew by, and with magic, the ballroom was back to its standard appearance within hours.

Hermione looked at the roses in vases that were piled in a corner.

“We should send those to the people at St. Mungos. I’m not kidding, flowers can make a person’s hospital experience much better.”

Pansy shrugged, “Sounds good to me.” Pansy flicked her wand, and the flowers disappeared with a slight pop. They arrived at the desk at St. Mungo’s with a note instructing the nurses to pass them around.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that Pansy just made life slightly more difficult for the hospital, but it was with good intentions. 

Once everything was neat and orderly, Hermione returned to her flat, where she found an owl patiently waiting for her outside her living room window. 

She opened the window and in flew a majestic Eagle Owl. A letter was tied to its leg, which it held out for Hermione. She untied the letter from its leg and broke the wax seal.

**_My dearest Hermione,_ **

**_Come Thursday, I hope that you will grace me with your company at the Cafe Barrett in downtown Muggle London._ **

**_For lunch, I was hoping we could go to the Pizza Bistro outside of Muggle London._ **

**_As for dinner, why, that’s a surprise._ **

**_Allow me to romance you for a night. Dress elegantly._ **

**_Much affection,_ ** **_  
_** **_Draco M._ **

Hermione couldn’t help herself, she squealed and clutched his letter to her chest. She felt giddy for the first time in a long time. 

She sat down at her desk by the window and took out a piece of parchment, writing a letter back in her most careful handwriting.

**_Mr. Malfoy,_ **

**_I would be absolutely delighted to join you for a sort of marathon._ **

**_You have my permission to “romance” me for a night._ **

**_I am counting the minutes._ **

**_Much affection,_ **

**_Hermione G._ **

Hermione rolled it and tied it to the owl’s leg who was still in her flat. She sent the owl off through the window after giving it a few owl treats, then she closed her window and sat in the cozy chair by the fireplace.

One thing was for sure, she couldn’t wait for Thursday.

  
  


The next few days went by slowly for Hermione.

Draco was flirting even more, and giving her looks that genuinely made her panties wet. The likelihood of her jumping his bones was extremely high at this point. Especially if the dates went as well as she hoped and prayed they would.

Hermione didn’t know why she was so excited, whether it was the idea of having hot “hate” sex, or maybe, just maybe, he genuinely liked her.

  
  


Finally, Thursday arrived.

Hermione checked her appearance once more in the mirror before departing. It was a bit chilly, but overall, the sun was shining, and the forecast was promising a very rare, nice day. 

Hermione had a floral, long sleeve, knee length dress. It was white with red roses, the perfect valentines dress. She had a pair of black tights underneath with a pair of knee high brown boots. Her make up was light, just highlighting her features.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and left her apartment.

Hermione apparated to an alley near the cafe they were going to, and ducked out of the alley and made haste to the cafe. She was five minutes early, but she liked to be prompt.

To her satisfaction, Draco was already there. Apparently he liked to be prompt and early as well.

He was seated in the corner at a table twiddling his thumbs. His back to the wall. Hermione slid into the chair across from him. He looked up at her and gave her a genuinely wide smile.

“Hi,” she said to Draco with an awkward wave.

“Hello.” Draco replied with his own awkward wave.

“How are you?” Hermione asked.

“Excellent, now that you’re here.” Draco replied.

Hermione blushed.

A waitress approached their tables with menus right then. Hermione took one with a smile and opened it.

She skimmed it and decided to play it safe with eggie in a basket with a strong black coffee. Today called for coffee over tea.

Draco ordered a croissant sandwich and also a black coffee. 

The waitress took back the menus and nodded, taking their order back to the kitchen.

Draco and Hermione experienced an awkward silence until their coffee was brought out to them.

“So, Happy Valentines day.” Draco said sheepishly as Hermione poured sugar into her coffee and stirred it.

“Same to you.” Hermione said quietly. She took a sip of her coffee.

Draco took a sip of his and decided to break the ice with the “ice breakers” he had practiced with Blaise. It had been awkward, but he was trying to be suave.

“Awkward ice breaker time,” he admitted, “Tell me three things about yourself that I think you should know.”

“Well, one, I think you already know, I read A LOT of books. I try to maintain finishing four books a week. Second, I am borderline married to my work, it fascinates me. Thirdly and finally,” Hermione sighed, but it was important, “I erased my parents’ memories of me, permanently, and there is no reversing it.”

Hermione looked down at her coffee and Draco placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him. He gave her a faint smile.

“I kinda knew all of that, but I never got to tell you how brave you were for doing that, you were and still are the most brave of all your friends.” He whispered so only she could hear.

Hermione looked down bushing. 

The waitress arrived with their food at that moment and they dug in. Hermione suppressed a moan as she ate her eggies in a basket. It was better than her grandma’s to be honest. Draco’s sandwich was also delicious.

“This is an excellent cafe Draco. Excellent choice.” Hermione said after swallowing a bite. 

Draco smiled, “Thank you.”

They ate and once finished, conversation flowed freely.

“So, what have you read recently?” Draco asked.

“ _Herbert’s Herbology_ by Herbert Hugo and _Jams, Jellies, and Jinxes_ by Bertha Buggle are what is currently on my nightstand. Are you reading anything currently?” Hermione responded.

“Nothing currently, but that _Jams, Jellies, and Jinxes_ sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?”

“Basically, it’s a way to jinx your enemies with jams and jellies. So, like, preserving spells to activate later. It focuses on food based preservation, but the principle is applicable in many other ways.”

“That actually sounds fascinating. May I borrow when you are done?”

“Of course! I’d love to have someone to discuss books with.” Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled, “And I’d love to discuss them with you.”

Conversation flowed for a few more minutes, then they left the cafe and headed to work together. Walking into the ministry together, making easy conversation, the people around them stopped and stared at the oblivious couple. 

Draco and Hermione made casual conversation all the way to their offices. 

Hermione’s was first and she opened the door, then turned to Draco, who she found was very much in her personal space. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips against his cheek. 

“I’ll see you later.” She said softly.

Draco smiled and nodded his head, “Yep. Does 11:30 work?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, it does.”

“Perfect. See you then.”

Draco disappeared with a wave of his hand.

Hermione smiled to herself as she entered her office and hung up her jacket.

She sat at her desk and turned her brain to her work. It was hard to focus, but she did it until eleven-fifteen rolled around. Then she started to drift.

She wondered where they were going that night. He promised a night of romance, and she was curious as to what that would pertain.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Hermione called, shaking her head and coming back to the present.

Draco opened the door and gave a nervous wave, “Hey, you ready?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, let me put this file away, and then yes.” 

Hermione filed away her paperwork and was ready a few seconds later.

She stood, grabbed her coat and met Draco by the door.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. Pulling away, he whispered, “Hi.”

Hermione blushed, “Hi.”

Draco held out his arm for her to take and he led her out of the office. People openly stared as they walked by; everyone knew what Draco and Hermione were up to. The bidding hadn’t been secret. It had been the gossip of everywhere in fact, and so much speculation had gone on.

Hermione had learned to live with it. Her romantic life had always been full of speculation. Draco wasn’t used to it, he had always been private in his life, but he was trudging through it.

Draco led her out of the ministry and down to an alley commonly used for apparations.

“Are you alright if we side apparate?” Draco asked.

Hermione looked up and nodded at him.

Draco took out his wand and side apparated them to an alley next to the bistro that Draco had reservations at for their lunch.

He led them in through the doors and was greeted by the host.

“Malfoy, table for two.” Draco said.

“Of course sir.” the host replied. He grabbed two menus and led them to a table in the back, kinda secluded. 

Draco held out Hermione’s chair for her, then took his own seat across from her.

He smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back before looking through the menu.

They discussed what to get and then decided to get a pizza to share.

Draco placed their order and the waiter took it back to the kitchen. 

Conversation about work flowed easily this time, no need for ice breakers on Draco’s part. 

Hermione was telling him about the classification of some newly discovered artefacts at a dig in northern Wales. The department had funded an archeological dig of Merlin’s Wales home garden. They had found some interesting tools that were magical in methodology. Like a self working hoe and a magical rake that did the job without need of a spell.

And Hermione’s favorite part was that they still worked!

Draco was fascinated by Hermione’s description of the dig. She had visited it herself a few weeks before. And it was amazing.

Hermione was just grateful that Draco wasn’t like her friends, where they would zone out when she talked about work. Sure, the subject was sometimes dry, but this was actually exciting.

Their pizza arrived shortly afterwards as Draco was telling her about his work with recatologing all the ministry artefacts. They were changing systems to something easier and more practical. The process of switching over was just tedious.

When the pizza arrived, they were more quiet as they ate, only speaking to compliment the food.

After eating the entire pizza, they had both been hungrier than they realized, Draco waved for the check and checked his watch.

“Hmmm, we still have about, twenty minutes before we have to go back. Want to take a short walk with me?” Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yes, very much so!”

“Excellent!”

They got their coat and headed out after Draco paid. Draco held out his hand, and Hermione took it. 

There were butterflies in Draco’s stomach. This was a dream.

Hermione was in seventh heaven.

They were surrounded by a few small shops, so they window shopped a bit. Draco was fascinated by all the muggle baubles in the windows. He wished they had more time to actually go in, that antique shop was probably amazing.

He pointed to things he found interesting, and Hermione found it completely endearing, seeing him interact with the muggle world was truly something to see.

Their time soon ran out and they had to return to work.

Once they apparated into the alley by the ministry, Draco made to lead the way to the entrance, just for Hermione to grab his hand and keep him from leading.

“Hey, hold on.” Hermione said quietly.

Draco took three steps towards her, REALLY close to her. Hermione looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. She places a hand softly on his cheek, and guided his head to hers.

Their first kiss was brief, but perfect. Lasting only a few seconds. Their second kiss, however, which occurred about a second after their first, was full of fire and passion. Draco’s arms wrapped around her body, Hermione’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

That kiss was much longer, only ending when they had to break apart for air.

Huffing for air, Hermione smiled at him “I hope that was okay.”

“Bloody hell, it was more than okay,” Draco laughed nervously. “I’m now even more excited for tonight!”

“Speaking of which, what time should I expect you?” 

“Around seven. I know you’re off at five, so I want to give you some time to prepare. Don’t worry about putting your hair in an updo. I actually love this unruly mass of hairt of yours” 

“Perfect! Well, want to walk me to my office?”

“I would be delighted.”

Hermione rushed home after work, finding Ginny already in her flat, ready with Hermione’s makeup and hair potions.

Hermione gave a wide smile and they set to work.

Draco had said dress elegantly, and Hermione didn’t want to buy a new dress, but she did have one from a ministry ball from the previous year that Draco hadn’t seen because he hadn’t attended.

It was a floor length, off the shoulders midnight blue dress with silver rhinestones along the waist. Hermione loved it, it was a favorite in her closet, other than the red ball gown. And while that was a stunner, this blue dress was tighter, showed off her curves more, which is what Hermione wanted to do tonight. 

Ginny helped with all the prep, and finished by zipping Hermione up.

As she got ready, Hermione told Ginny all about the previous two dates, and about the two kisses in the alley. Not one for squealing, Ginny still squealed when Hermione talked about the passion in the second kiss. 

“‘Mione, I’m not one to advocate for sex on the first date, but seeing how this is TECHNICALLY the third, if you don’t jump his bones tonight, I swear to Merlin, I will disown you.” Ginny said seriously.

Hermione laughed, “Relax, I’m playing it cool, but I see it going that route tonight.”

Ginny squealed, yet again, and jumped up and down, “Excellent. And tomorrow, you will tell me ALL about it right?”

“Of course Gin!” Hermione laughed.

Ginny left a few minutes later. They had finished getting Hermione all dolled up with ten minutes to spare. 

Hermione sat on her couch, staring at the clock, which was ticking painfully slow.

Five minutes to seven, Hermione heard a CRACK down the street. She stood and grabbed her shawl as there was a knock at the door.

She answered it and there was Draco, dressed in a stunning tuxedo that was undoubtedly tailored to his body. He was holding a giant bouquet of red roses in his hand.

Hermione looked him up and down, liking what she saw. She was tempted to just drag him inside her flat and have her way with him on the sofa, but she held back from grabbing him by the lapels.

Draco eyed Hermione, who was looking absolutely, drop dead, breathtakingly stunning in her dress. She was a sight to behold. 

Draco smiled and took her hand in his with his free hand, kissing her knuckles gently before releasing it.

“Good evening,” He purred.

Hermione gave a girlish giggle and smiled at him, “Why, good evening.”

“Wel first, these are for you.” He said, holding out the roses.

Hermione took them and put them to her nose, taking a big whiff. They smelled delightful. It must’ve been two dozen roses. Hermione was impressed. He was being serious about romancing her.

“Do you mind if I put these in water real quick? Then I’ll be ready!” Hermione chirped.

Draco nodded, “Of course.”

“You can come in,” Hermione hummed as she strolled to the kitchen and got her largest vase from under the sink.

Draco smiled and entered her flat. He looked around at the bookshelves lining the living room walls. They were brimming with books. So many that it would take a normal reader years to read them all. But Hermione, it would probably take six months to reread everything. No doubt in his mind that she had already read them all. After all, four books a week...

Hermione filled the vase, cut them stems, placed the flowers in the vase, and then took it to the living room where she set it on her end table so she could look at them more often.

She looked over at Draco and smiled, “I’m ready.”  
“Perfect. Let us be off then.”

Draco took her hand in his and led her out of the flat. Hermione locked the door behind her with a flick of her wand and Draco led her to an alley where they side apparated to another alley. Leading her out of that one, they came directly in front of a very large, very ornate building.

“ _Dansante”_ read the lit up sign.

Hermione vaguely remembered that it meant “Dancing” in French.

“More dancing?” She teased.

“You can read French?”

“Oui!”

Draco chuckled as he led her inside the building, where they were greeted by the host. Draco gave his name and they were led to the table, where a waiter immediately brought them two glasses of champagne before handing them menus.

Hermione looked it over and decided to order the duck. Draco peered at her from over his menu. She was breathtaking. He decided to go with the chicken dish.

They placed their orders a few minutes later and Hermione was granted the chance to look around the room.

They were seated next to a dance floor that was vacant, yet the night was still young, and most people were ordering and eating their meals. 

Hermione was glad that she wore her blue dress, as every couple was dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos. 

She looked up at the ceiling to notice the giant chandelier that was dripping with crystals. It had four smaller chandeliers outlining the corners that were ornate, but not as awe inspiring.

Hermione’s face cracked a wide smile and she looked at Draco, who had been observing her while sipping his champagne.

“Well?” Draco asked.

“If I wasn’t already seated, I’d hug you. This is amazing. Thank you.” Hermione said breathlessly.

Draco smiled as he sat his champagne down on the table, “Absolutely my pleasure. I plan to dine and dance with you tonight. This is me romancing you. I hope it’s to your liking.

“Absolutely, it’s beyond my wildest fantasies.”

“Excellent.”

“So tell me, so far, was it worth spending 5 million Galleons on me?” Hermione teased.

“Worth ever knut.” Draco hummed.

Hermione almost swooned, but held herself together.

“Well, I’m glad.” She said nervously. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly nervous around him. Perhaps it was the new setting they were in; seeing Draco in this new light as a romantic partner and not simply a co-worker/former classmate. 

Everything was new, and it was intimidating. Yet, Hermione would face it head on.

Dinner arrived a few minutes later, where they ate in silence.

By the time they finished eating, people were making their way to the dance floor.

Draco stood and held his hand out for Hermione to take, which she did and she stood. He led her onto the dance floor where he immediately took her into his arms and began a waltz.

Hermione smiled as she floated across the dancefloor. He truly was an exquisite dancing partner. And she was glad that she had worn sensible shoes this time! Only two inch heels, much more practical for dancing than those death traps she had worn at the ball!

After comfortable silence while dancing, Draco spoke.

“Hermione?” He asked.

She looked up, “Yes?”

“May I kiss you?” Draco asked, his eyes pleading.

Hermione nodded, and Draco pressed his lips against hers softly, pulling away a few seconds later. Hermione smiled and laid her head on his chest as the orchestra started playing a slow ballad to which they swayed gently to.

After a few more songs, they returned to their table, where chocolate cake was awaiting them.

“We had to have dessert! All day, we’ve had nothing sweet to eat!” Draco mused as he took a bite of his cake.

Hermione giggled and took a bite of hers.

After cake, Draco looked at Hermione with hooded eyes.

“Wanna get outta here?” Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and they stood together. Hermione retrieved her shawl from the back of her chair and Draco led her out of the establishment with his hand in hers.

They side apparated back to Hermione’s flat.

Hermione turned to face Draco.

“Do you want to come in?” She asked.

“Yes.”

_The End?_

**Author's Note:**

> The ONLY reason I didn't delve into smut, genuinely, is because it was 19 pages on google docs. If I wasn't meticulous in my writing, y'all would've gotten balls to the WALLS hardcore hate/budding love sex. It would have been glorious  
> Sigh  
> Next time.  
> Promise  
> Leave Kudos and Comment!


End file.
